Raptors
Raptors 'are winged Synths, with a resemblance to theropod dinosaurs (from which their name comes from), though far larger and more idealized than the creatures that once existed. History When the first Avio prototypes were created, there were many mistakes. However from these mistakes, there were opportunities made for the project managers to go back on the codes and create new creatures from what they had learnt. This is how Raptors were begun. That and because someone had the bright idea to make big dinosaur looking creatures with a few of their own preferential designs. ''Drake Raptors, so called for the dragon-like 6 limbs, are based more roughly off of the appearances of the likes of Utahraptor or Deinonychus, where as the Jewel raptors are more representative of Velociraptor. '''Uses Description Biology Senses Behaviour Drake Raptors have strong social bonds with one another and live in stable groups of up to twelve individuals. They are highly cooperative and capable of strategising and utilising each individual's strengths in hunting and exibit a lot of play behaviours. As they are so social, they have a number of various behaviours to communicate and express themselves to one another, through both vocalisations with hisses, trills, purrs, and screeches, to fanning feathers, using arms and wings independantly, and moving their head crests up and down. "...They hissed, bowing low with their wings fanned low in aggression, keeping their distance as she threatened them with powerful beats of her wings.Stormbite: Chapter 30 There is somewhat of a hierachy, which falls possibly to the largest and-or eldest member of the group. "...she mimicked the Drakes body language, walking on her toes with purposeful steps and intermittent bounding leaps, sharply turning her head, and hissing at them in their same low echoing manner. They stepped away, allowing her to walk between them, though she kept her wings arched out either side of her as a display of how large she was."Stormbite: Chapter 31 In Sirocco it is revealed that Raptors are actually raised initially by Avios, and so have a strong familial imprint on them and so listen to and follow the behaviours of Avios far more willingly than of humans. Ecological Purpose Niche Subspecies and Variants The creation of Avios has been a process, with many versions, however their ultimate goal was to have a human-like Synth with both wings and arms that could be moved independently of one another, and could maintain flight. New Drake Raptor - All.png New Drake Raptor - 3.png New Drake Raptor - 2.png New Drake Raptor - 1.png New Drake Raptor - 4.png Drake Raptors Harrier The most common species of Raptor and what is considered to be the standard basal form from with other Raptors are derived. Now in the light they could see each of the six Drakes. Each one standing taller than Amell on long legs with a head that reminded her of a feathered monitor lizard and the black and rust plumage of a Harris’s hawk. Nearly four meters long from tip to tail, with fans of black and white striped feathers that ran down their long stiff tails and their taloned arms; they were six limbed like a dragon, like an Avio.Stormbite: Chapter 30 They are highly trainable and are on par with other working animals such as dogs, rats, and falconry birds for their intelligence. They are the only raptors that have teamwork skills, and prefer to work together in flocks. They are fast runners, capable of sustaining a 45-50 mph pace for half an hour before tiring, with short sprints of up to 65mph. Although they cannot fly long distances like an Avio can, they are capable of short flights and gliding in a similar way to which peacocks and other short-winged birds can. The predominant colouration of Harriers usually fall within maroon, black, and brown shades, with females being larger. Padfoot / Eagle Owl The Padfoot is a highly feathered critter, used more often in colder climates. Their running ability is more limited than Harriers, however they do possess climbing skills and often use their wings to help them run up trees and rock faces before swooping down on targets. The sound of a Padfoot in the dark is apparently a horrifying nightmarish hiss that grows into a scream. Archer The smallest subspecies of Drake Raptor, they are fragile looking next to Harriers but are fearless; designed to hunt snakes and other reptiles in areas where venomous reptiles are prevalent. They aren't as fast as Harriers, but can put on a sprint when they need to, and have the best flying ability of all Drake Raptors. Their primary purpose is to protect against wildlife and other critters by using their legs to stomp and strike, but they will go after humans and other Synths. Swoose Created by someone who liked swans but didn't think it through. Jewel Raptors SB - New Creatures - 1.png SB - New Creatures - 2.png SB - New Creatures - 3.png SB - New Creatures - 4.png SB - New Creatures - 5.png Royal Pheasant A colourful and common sight in Asian garden homes, the size of a pheasant but adept in hunting mice and rats. Paradise King A tropical but somewhat fragile raptor that spends most of its day preening. Struggles with getting wet and so is often kept in aviaries. Mindaro Macaw Possibly the most intelligent of the jewel raptors, with mimicry skills. Also the most adept flyer and easily trainable but often temperamental and cannot be left alone to their own devices when inside. Common Jewel The base form of the Jewel Raptors, available in every colour imaginable and can be easily bred to produce different sub varieties in the same way as pigeons can be. Easy to keep and manage, easily trainable, and good hunters of rodents. Naked Chicken A base featherless form of the Jewel Raptor, sometimes sought after for being more "dinosaur-like" even though their bodies are not covered in scales. See More * Synths * ARCDA * Critters Trivia * Drake Raptors, so called for the dragon-like 6 limbs, are based more roughly off of the appearances of the likes of Utahraptor or Deinonychus * Jewel raptors are more representative of Velociraptor and lack the additional wings of the bigger Drake Raptors. References Site Navigation Category:Synths Category:Lore Category:Critters